


the death of a certain bachelor

by marveltato



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Crack, John Watson is Perfect, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltato/pseuds/marveltato
Summary: Sherlock's list of partners can round the Earth twice and reach the moon and back thrice. Sherlock has lived his life as the most wanted heartbreaker, not only in Europe but also in the remaining five continents, six if you include his scientist ex-girlfriend in Antartica and the group of researchers there.Sherlock, for once in his life, wanted to settle down. Oh, how will he after all the hearts he has 'broken'?Then there was this irritating snowstorm.





	1. Sherlock the heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I'm pretty much dying from stress and whatever. Jk, I'm just hungry but please do appreciate this trash I have concocted.

"Sherlock Holmes rumoured to be dating billionaire Tony Stark."

"Is Sherlock Holmes dating Princess Eleanor?"

"Heartbreaker, Game changer: Sherlock Holmes and Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov broke up after the Olympic season."

"Holmes strikes again: Angelica Schuyler confirms break up with fiance, Sherlock Holmes."

"Crowned Prince T'challa while on his visit to London has been seen with the notorious heartbreaker Sherlock Holmes."

"Wedding no more, Air Force's General Everett Ross cancels the engagement. Sherlock Holmes didn't come home empty-handed."

Sherlock sighed as he browsed his name on the internet. Said personalities are just the tip of the iceberg. If we will be counting his serious relationships, we will only acquire five or six. He's not a playboy of some sort. He just enjoys anything that comes to him. If we are listing all the relationships he had, we will have a list enough to round the Earth twice and go to the moon and back thrice. If we're being realistic, Sherlock had acquired a reputation of the world's most pursued heartbreaker. 

He closed his laptop and went to brew himself some tea. All of his old flames remained friends with him, that's for sure is not a problem to him. Everett was kind enough to send him parting gift like the fluffy faux fur blankets secretly stashed in this cabin. Tony equipped this cabin with high-class heater that can withstand the hell of a snowstorm happening outside. Viktor taught him a thing or two about harsh winter during their stay here. Maria knitted him enough scarves, gloves, and bonnets to keep him warm. Well, Princess Eleanor gave him recipes for best soups. Matilda Han, the scientist in Antarctica, gave him tips on how to keep warm. 

Sherlock yearns body heat during this type of weather. He remembers when he and Mila were planning this cabin and building it almost by hand. Sherlock thinks of her during these times. The first person on the list and the one who broke his heart first is Mila Babicheva. Mila had to go back and train in Russia, leaving their dream cabin unfinished and their love story finished. The second person on the list was Viktor Nikiforov, another skater but at least insistent on taking Sherlock with him back to Russia. He wanted the song he'll be performing was made by Sherlock, Sherlock indulged him, and when he won with it, he and Sherlock broke up. The third was the neurosurgeon in New York. Brilliant and arrogant sod that got Sherlock hungry for his attention. He indulged the attention-whore in Sherlock and broke up with Sherlock after their third month as a couple. Even though most of his relationship ended through mutual agreement, speculations like these tend to make him an absolute heartbreaker.

Sherlock wanted a serious relationship this time. No more heartbreaker and playboy status running around. He was thinking about phoning his exes who now have successful relationships and were his close friends. He called Tony first. Apparently, Tony can't offer any advice to him and can only recommend finding a frozen man he can warm up, probably frozen for at least 15 years. Sherlock can see the heart eyes Tony is throwing at his husband, Steve. Tony abruptly dropped the call after Steve calls for a midnight 'snack'. Everett came next and just told him that he will find it soon. He should just wait for the right time, and speaking of time, the voice of Stephen Strange called out for Everett. Sherlock dropped the call just mere seconds before a certain heated scenario happens. Mila answered immediately. She's in the rink. Viktor said a loud hi and his new boyfriend, Yuuri shyly said hi. They advised him to wait too. Yuuri said maybe a nice and warm loving can come out of a nice and warm place. Viktor told him that he can get Sherlock the nicest reservation in Hasetsu after the Grand Prix season. Mila told him not to listen to anything Yakov might come up with because he's still obviously pining for his ex-wife.

The fourth call was Eleanor. She's happy that Sherlock wants to settle down now. She and Chidi told him that he should try using those dating apps. He's also invited for the opening of the hotel Eleanor and her friends invested on. They dropped the call after Michael, Eleanor's stepfather cried after hearing that Sherlock, who wants to settle down now, can't find anyone to settle down with. Michael adored Sherlock and called him the son he always wanted. Next on his list was his own brother-in-law, Lestrade. Lestrade told him that it will come and that he has to be attentive about it. Lestrade believes in destiny and soulmate. Well, if you were to meet your soulmate picking up his brother who was wrongly accused after providing deductions for the case, you would really believe in destiny.

After the call with Lestrade, Sherlock came to realize that he was all alone. In the middle of the warm wood floor of the cabin, in the middle of a snowstorm, he was alone. Was. Because his doorbell rang and rang, Sherlock was alone. He rushed to the door and opened it. Fuck it if it was a killer. 


	2. Love is an open door but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear. Is Sherlock going to die?

 

 

> _Lonely Sherlock ran for the door,_
> 
> _For he knew he's not lonely anymore_
> 
> _But the hole in his heart shook his core_
> 
> _Alas, Sherlock is groaning in pain behind the door._

* * *

 

It's blinding. The pain is. It really is. He can feel every piece of him disintegrating. His nerves are on fire as if he was being charred alive. This is worst than that palladium poisoning he suffered through after he and Tony decided to do it in the lab. Also even worse than the tranquillizer incident with Everett during their holiday in Kathmandu.

 

"Boss, are you alright?" Conan, the AI Tony installed, asked.

 

"Open the door." As he tried to lift himself out of his going to be untimely death.

 

_"Unlocking the main door."_

 

This is it, Sherlock said to himself as he succumbs to the pain. He will be written in the most idiotic deaths in history. The sound of heavy combat boots against his marble floor echoes throughout the place. Heavy steps after another until it got louder and louder. Cold hands held his shoulders and hauled him up before winding its arms around his waist. Sherlock is almost slipping out of his consciousness before hearing Conan speaking directions for the first aid kit hidden inside this growing colder and colder cabin. As he slips out of it, a warm blanket was thrown on him and what he presumes his painkillers are given to him.

 

The thing with painkillers is that they let you sleep for a very long time. When Sherlock woke up, a figure wearing fatigues is sitting in the old ragged red chair. His eyes took time before fully adjusting and the figure is a man holding a warm cup. He kneeled in front of Sherlock and touched his forehead and cupped his face. Sherlock never felt things like these before. Warm and fuzzy? The man had partners who are sweeter than sugar and softer than cashmere jumpers. But the feeling as if God had forgiven all of your sins, ascended you to heaven and gave you your soulmate with a modernized home along a seashore nearby a port and said soulmate is a Naval officer who's planning to marry you by June, Sherlock hasn't experienced those.

 

He indulged in said warm touch before he started to slip away from consciousness again.  _If this is a dream, anyone who dares to wake me up will suffer in Serbia._ Sherlock thought as he closes his eyes and the warm touch never leaving his face.

 

* * *

 

General John Hamish Watson M.D. of Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers is summoned by one Everett Ross to a cabin deep in the woods. John has no idea why Ross, a former colleague from Afghanistan, asked him to come to a cabin deep in the woods before the start of a snowstorm. He had no idea yet here he is, following a trail to a cabin that looks like it can house a family of six with a second floor and an attic. Anything about Ross screams danger due to the nature of his job, it screams danger and here John is looking for it.

 

* * *

 

New York

 

Tony and Steve are cuddling on the large sofa in their floor. However, they're not alone as the other Avengers watches the movie with them. Thor asking a lot of question about Skyfall and Bruce just answers it. Natasha's in the kitchen popping some popcorn and cooking some pirozhki that Tony is dying to taste. It was only them on the floor because others went for a holiday. 

 

Tony feels like something is off. He asked FRIDAY to look for the other Avengers. Strange is with Agent Ross in Wakanda with T'challa and Shuri. Vision and Wanda are in Scotland. Clint is with his family. Rhodey is in New Asgard with Carol, Valkyrie, and the Guardians on a night out. Bucky and Sam are on a date. Peter is with his friends two floors down. Scott and Hope are in Germany. Everyone is completely safe and out there. 

 

And Tony had an epiphany when FRIDAY announced that Conan is now unreachable due to an abrupt blackout. It was Sherlock.

 

Sherlock who's nursing a gunshot wound in the middle of the cabin during a snowstorm all alone. Sherlock who had called hours ago to ask about settling down and whatever. Sherlock who almost died of Palladium poisoning after they tried to do it in the lab.

 

"Boss, last footages from Conan includes the following."

 

_Sherlock abruptly standing up to answer the door before falling and clutching on his chest. Sherlock tried to stand up but fell again. He also ordered to open the door. A man in fatigues came in and hauled him up before laying him on the sofa. The man also went for the first aid kit hidden in one of the secret compartments in the cabin. He covered Sherlock in a warm quilt and gave him what seems like painkillers. He also boiled some water and checked on Sherlock from time to time. He also closed the door and placed his belongings on the side of the chair he was sitting in._

 

"FRIDAY, run this man's profile and footage, send to the squad."

 

Tony opened his messaging app and saw that everyone received the message. 

 

 -Sherlock Protection Squad-

_Stank sent an attachment_

_PEleanor: His fuse box is off._

_Stross: Sherlock is all alone in that cabin, who thought of that? -SS_

_Mycie: Apparently, he decided about it._

_MatHan: And you let him?_

_VikNiki: No one really???_

_Mycie: He requested privacy._

_AngieS: What if this is another Mary?_

_MrRynlds: They really must be working hard to send another one just_ _a few weeks after the first!_

_Milabbchv: He's in a vulnerable state, he would succumb to any advances._

_Stank: The man is a soldier, could be from a military base nearby?_

_Stross: Try to do a rundown on nearby people -SS_

_PEleanor: Michael is running a thorough scan on the list of bases or soldiers nearby._

_Stank: Sorry that was Steve but apparently it was General Watson of Fifth Northumberland Fusilier_

_AngieS: You mean John Watson?_

_VikNiki: THE John 'Three Continents' Watson????_

_PEleanor: apparently, yes._

_Stank: anyone knows him?_

_Milabbchv: How come you don't know THREE CONTINENTS WATSON????_

 

-End of Thread-

 

* * *

 

John was confused. This is usual, of course. Some people deal with the pain that way, they slip in and out of consciousness. But who is this man? Why is he here with this man after he was summoned to be here by an old colleague? Well, this stranger is one eye candy even in his unconscious state. That hair, those sharp cheekbones, that prominent jawline, the cupid's bow lips, and those tantalizing eyes ha caught glimpse of when the man woke up a while ago. That was a while ago but now, he's sitting in the cabin that's growing colder due to the absence of whatever high-end radiator was here. He and the stranger are illuminated by the orange glow of the fireplace. His eyes were about to drop and welcome sleep when he heard the loud slam of an object against the door. If there was one thing John is sure about, he's pretty sure that the blackout didn't happen on accident.

 

 


End file.
